hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Minions
Minions are a fundamental part of Hypixel Skyblock. They allow the player to receive resources even while offline. A Minion is placed in the center of an area of 5 x 5 blocks and generates different materials depending on the type of Minion. They can not be sold or added to the Auction House, but they can be traded. File:Coal minion.png|Coal Minion IV File:Minion gui.png|Coal Minion IV GUI File:Minion layout.png|Coal Minion Layout (Light grey glass represents air) Minions can be crafted into higher tiers, which increases collection speed and maximum storage size. Tier XI is currently the highest tier a Minion can have. Minions can also get upgrades. Minion List Minion Slots Minions have 4 types of slots they can be equipped with once placed: *'Minion Skins' (Green, 1) - These are purely ornamental. *'Fuel' (Red, 1) - Increases minion production speed for a limited time, and are destroyed if removed (with the exception of Enchanted Lava Bucket / Solar Panel). *'Automated Shipping' (Blue, 1) - Minions will automatically sell generated items once it's inventory (and it's chest if it has one) is full. *'Upgrades' (Yellow, 2) - Unlike the other slots, both upgrade slots have a variety of different functions they can supply, although not all upgrades can be used on some minions. Minion fuel Automated shipping Upgrades Minion skins -todo- Minion storage Minion chests can be placed on any side of a minion (but not above), and once thier inventory is full items will be placed into the chest instead. Chests will be used before "automated shipping" items. Other minion bonuses *Farm Crystal (Pumpkin VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby farming minions by . Effective Radius: 8 *Woodcutting Crystal (Birch Wood VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby foraging minions by . Effective Radius: 12 Increasing Minion Capacity The number of unique minions you can place on your island varies as you create more unique minions. This includes creating new unique subjects or higher level subjects of a type of subject you have already collected. In the table below you can find the number of unique subjects that can be placed after creating a certain number of unique subjects. Different levels of the same minion count as unique. Types and Profit table There are currently 49 types of minions. Their time between actions and sell price per unit are outlined below in the table. In this table iron and gold minions contain auto-smelters. * Each new level of a minion is a unique minion level contributing towards more minion slots. * The maximum possible money you can make in an hour using the best minion fuel (catalyst), selling all items at 90% (the enchanted hopper sell price) and using a tier XI clay or glowstone minion is 2990 coins. With all 22 minions with this upgrade this is 65.7k an hour or 1.58 million a day (Fishing Minion might have more profit output when its true, that catalyst also effects the fishing minion). * Increasing a minion's level could give it a better version of its tool (aesthetic). Minion Dialogue All minions can say things or ask questions to each other or the player. Below are a few things they say. Minions sometimes play rock paper scissors with each other and brag about it if they win. *"Did you say something?" *"Did you hear that new song?" *"Break's over, back to work!" **''After emptying minion from full inventory'' *"Hi (username)!" *"I may be shorter than you, but I work for two!" *"We live in a simulation." *"I'm your favourite, right?" *"Fancy Armor you have there!" **''Only shows if you have strong armor'' *”Nothing’s getting through that armor!” *"I'm Ironman!" ~ Iron Minion *"I'm Fabulous; after he's start to spins and changing color" ~ Mushroom Minion *"Your skin is... Ok" *mine, wait a few seconds, mine again thats my thing Conversation Between Minions ~ Specific for a minion: *"Minion 1: Creeper", "Minion 2: Aww Man!" *"Did you see that new superhero movie?" "No, I was working haha" *"Wanna do something after work?", "Sure! When's that?", "No. Clue" *"Hi I'm (Type of the minion)", "I know", "k" *"What if those stars are other Skyblocks?" "Wow, that's deep" "We live in a simulation." "Calm down, Neo" *"Shifumi?" "Sure" "3" "2" "1" "(Both minions:paper, rock or shears)" Winner: "Ha, I won!" Loser: "YOU CHEATED" Category:Mechanics